


Charmed

by letmeputitinyourbutt



Series: Cassia Series [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Sex, background Asra/Muriel, getting caught, magical birth control is the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: There was heavy silence in the air as I gathered up the courage to ask. "Have you used it? The book?""Yes," he admitted, our gazes meeting again. "What ritual were you performing?"---The Apprentice Cassia finds a book on sex magic on Asra's bookshelf and wants to try it out.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Cassia Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655410
Kudos: 50





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of works on my MC Cassia getting frisky with the Arcana characters. Takes place before the prologue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing of magic and am making this up.

It all started with a book tucked into the bottom of one of Asra's shelves. Old, the pages stiff and brittle but barely any wear on the deep purple leather binding. A quick dusting and it looked as good as new.

He was out on errands, leaving me to close up the shop which took barely any time at all, and now I was left with too much time and little to do.

Hedonistic Spells and Rituals, the cover said.

I didn't put any thought about what might be in it, but I would never have imagined the erotic illustration of a woman, compleatly nude, with her legs spread as she made a symbol with her hands right on the first page.

Interest piqued, I skimmed through the pages. They were full of erotic quill drawings with text all around them explaining everything necessary from the pose, ingredients, thoughts, and even if ejaculation was necessary.

I was less concerned with why Asra had a book on sex magic and more interested in if he had tried any of it. The book was separated into chapters based on the type of spell—a charm, blessing, enchantment, or summoning—and then laid out on how to do each with one's self, a partner, or group of people.

There were so many options, possibilities. I wanted to try it. As far back as i could remember I hadn't been intimate with anyone, all of my explorations being on my own when Asra was out and about. Like he was right now…

He was secretive about his love life. I would have guessed it was non existent if I hadn’t accidentally saw him with another.

A specific illustration caught my eye. A female figure on her knees, back arched and head thrown back in ecstasy. Her hand was between her legs and on the floor was a pedant, being dripped upon by the fluids of her act.

It was so lewd and my legs shifted, excitement starting to build. 

Asra shouldn't be returning for a few hours. A simple but powerful blessing charm seemed impossible to mess up, and I could always use those charms.

What I hadn't planned for was to be caught red handed, kneeling in the backroom, clothes discarded as a flushed red Asra stood frozen in front of me. I hadn't heard the lock and door open, and now he was looking down at me with wide eyes as I retracted the two fingers I had buried in myself.

Asra turned and bolted without a word, leaving me burning in my shame at how dumb I was. Of course the one time he comes home early I'm masturbating in the shop, something I'd never done before.

I scrambled to get dressed, unsure what I was going to tell him. Modest again, I found him in the shop still a shade of red I had never seen on his skin before.

"I um…" I started, still unsure where I was going. I couldn't look at him as I tried to explain. "I found a book on...Hedonist magic and...was trying a spell. I should have gone upstairs and locked the door but you weren't supposed to be back for another few hours," I rambled.

"Hedonist magic?" Asra asked, his voice getting me to look up at him. "The book?"

His face was still red but he didn't seem angry. Then he suddenly laughed. A whole new layer of embarrassment fell over me. Was he making fun of me?

"I...I didn't know you were interested in that sort of thing," Asra said, his smile remaining from his fit of laughter.

The statement could have been taken as scolding and shaming but there was a light smile dancing on his lips, curiosity and intrigue in his eyes.

"You're the one who had the book!" I countered, defensive.

"I am. My statement still stands."

Okay so he wasn't making fun of me? There was heavy silence in the air as I gathered up the courage to ask. "Have you used it? The book?"

That brought a brand new flush to his face. He was so cute when he got flustered, which wasn’t often. The downside was I was also currently horribly flustered. We had never discussed this. What I knew about sex was instincts I had leftover from my previous life and intruige that had me scouring books to sate my curiosity.

"Yes," he admitted, our gazes meeting again. "What ritual were you performing?"

I hesitated. He didn't seem upset or put off by my questionable antics in the backroom.

"A blessing charm," I said, the weight of the stone now in my pocket feeling heavy. I hadn't finished when his sudden presence had me panicking and fumbling to cover myself.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. I don't think you finished?"

That had me blushing again. "No…I didn't expect you."

There was another long pause where I couldn't look at him until he broke the awkward silence.

"Charms are more powerful the more users involved."

Yes, that was where the stereotype of witches dancing naked in the woods, partaking in all sorts of carnal acts came from. But what was he getting at?

"If you want to do a blessing charm...I could help you."

My gaze shot up, looking at him with wide eyes. He was smiling softly, looking at me with adoration. Did I want to? Absolutely. Asra was kind and sweet, being the closest person I had, helping me through my loss of memories and teaching me to grow stronger. He was absolutely lovely and both my eyes and mind had lingered on him when he wasn't looking.

"You'd do that? With me?" I asked, wanting confirmation. But didn't he-?

"Yes. Though, it's only fair if I tell you that I've been doing things like this, minus the magic part with a friend of mine," he admitted.

That was my concern exactly. "The tall one?" I asked, watching Asras eyes widen.

"You remember him?"

"I never saw his face but a few weeks ago I was out all day and made a pit stop here and heard noises upstairs. Kind of hard to forget that you were in bed with someone three times your size. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to embarrass you."

Asra seemed to relax at the explanation. "Yes, that's Muriel. I've known him since I was a kid."

Muriel. Why had I never met him if he had known Asra so long? Was he hiding him from me? Would he be okay with Asra sleeping with another person? "And he'd be okay with you doing this with me?" I was alright with the setup, but I didn't know this person.

"Yes, we have an arrangement of sorts." He didn't elaborate but Asra wasn't one to lie. If he didn't want to tell me something he'd just stay quiet.

"I'd like to meet him sometime."

"He's shy, but I'll try to arrange something...Now," he changed the subject back. "What were you trying to bless?"

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the smooth stone, holding it out in my palm for him to see, but not outstretched enough that I was giving it to him, since it had been against...intimate places.

"This. I figured it would be a simple charm, but I didn't consider being interrupted."

Asra laughed, light and beaming. "No, you stripped down in the backroom without any worry."

My face heated as I huffed at his teasing. "Are you going to help me finish this or not?"

That had a fairly foreign expression on his face, eyes widening but lips curved up, at my sudden enthusiasm.

"I am, but let's move upstairs."

He found the book in the backroom then spent a bit of time collecting a few vials before leading the way upstairs and into the single bedroom where we each had our own mattresses pushed into different corners of the room. I stood, heart racing at what we were about to do as I watched Asra move around the room collecting pillows and moving them to the center of the floor.

Satisfied, he flopped down onto the pillows, kneeling and beaming up at me. He beckoned with his finger.

Moving towards him I mirrored his stance facing him. We had done plenty of spells and rituals together, just not one like this.

He lit a bundle of herbs, setting them on a tray off the side of the bed of pillows. The scent was familiar, a sense of calm rushing over me.

"We're going to do a simple one, not that much different then the one you were doing." He had learned that from the page I had the book open to.

"We'll channel our magic and thoughts into the act, then bless the stone with the fluids made."

That had both of us blushing, but neither were backing away.

I watched with curiosity as he poured bits of vials into a bowl resting on his lap. "This mixture is rather simple, all things we have laying around the shop. I can show you later. It prevents any chance of...conception and this ingredient will keep me from finishing until you do," he explained, pouring a transient liquid in before setting it off to the side.

Hearing it explained like that had this feeling more real, like it wasn't a dream or passing thought.

With everything prepared there was nothing between the two of us, Asra's soft gaze looking at me.

"Cassia," he said with a fond smile. My name on his lips sent a shiver through me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

His concern for me was endearing, but I absolutely wanted this. "Yes," I answered, returning the smile as I sat up and leaned towards him. I didn't know the specifics of this, but I knew we would need to be close. I wanted to be close.

At my confirmation and movement he sat up onto his knees, leaning towards me. A warm hand on my jaw guided me towards him, my eyes instinctively shutting as I felt his breath on my face before soft, warm lips pressed against mine.

I had never kissed anyone before that I could remember. The herbal mixture helped to ease my nerves as Asra's lips slowly moved against mine, his other hand moving to gently cup the other side of my face.

The motion was easy to mimic and soon I was kissing him back, lips moving steadily against each other in a way that had me wanting more.

Hunger was building in me. I wanted to touch him. My hands moved to his waist, gently gripping, able to feel the warmth of his body through the thin fabric.

That set something off in him, his hands tightening on my jaw, pulling me harsher against him, his mouth opening and the kiss turning wet and desperate. I didn't know what I was doing but Asra was doing enough for the both of us, coaxing a pleased noise from my throat.

His hands slid down my neck and to the claps on my shoulders holding my dress together. He must have examined it earlier, his hands knowing exactly where to unlatch the metal on my shoulders and arms to have the garment falling.

I wasn't as shy about being exposed now, his lips breaking from mine. I opened my eyes to see his face flushed and eyes lowered down to my chest where I hadn't bothered putting on a wrap.

His hand slid down the center of my chest, before moving to run over a breast, fingers splayed out. He wasn't asking for permission as I had already given it, the boldness sending a shiver of pleasure through me, followed by a second ripple from his fingers brushing over my stiffening nipple.

While most of the pent up arousal had faded from having been caught, it had rushed back in full force now with the added need to have Asra over me, under me, all around me.

Distracted with my chest, he went over easily, eyes and lips widening up at me as I shoved him onto his back and climbed over him.

I never paid much attention to how his clothes were put together, simply pulling at the fabric to undo the wraps to get at the buttons of his shirt. His hands moved into to action to help, both of us scrambling to strip him, not stopping until he was removing his underwear when I blatantly starred down at the stiff member resting against his thigh.

I had never seen one in person that I could remember. I had read plenty about them and seen many paintings and sketches, but seeing one now and in front of me, I became nervous about what to do.

As if Asra read my thoughts he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down over his lap. His lips grazed over the skin on my chest, planting a kiss in the center of my ribs. He kept kissing me, getting me to relax as he showered me in affection.

My breath hitched as his lips moved over my breast, a small whimper catching in the back of my throat as those soft lips pressed against my nipple.

The sensation of a warm wet tongue over the sensitive bud had a full gasp leaving my lips, followed by my hands pressing into his hair, pulling him closer.

He got the message, tongue licking and lips sucking, alternating his affections trying to coax every noise he could out of me. And I didn't have to be quiet, having no others in the house, except maybe Faust who hopefully had slithered outside to enjoy the afternoon sun.

"Asra," I pleaded, unsure what I was asking. I was throbbing between my legs, needing more.

He interpreted it by pulling on the belt tied around my waist, discarding it to the side of our makeshift bed and breaking away to tug my dress off over my head. A few more tugs on garments and we were completely nude.

I didn't have time to be nervous about it, his arms wrapping around me and flipping me onto my back, landing on the mess of pillows. He was grinning mischievously at me as he climbed over me, hand spreading and running down my form. Starting at my neck my body stretched and arched into the touch, sliding down the front of my body, over my chest and stomach, leaving me after brushing through the thatch of hair, just above where I wanted him to be.

I hadn't fully paid attention to my body moving on its own to press into his touches, now spayed out and legs bent and spread, Asra making no effort to hide his gaze between my legs.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

That compliment had me flushing harder than his gaze had. As if the spell of the soothing herbs was broken I covered my face and closed my legs, though my lips were smiling.

Asra laughed, lighthearted and warm. I risked peeking at him.

"And adorable." His gaze was soft as his hands ran up my shins to my knees where he gripped lightly.

His demeanor suddenly shifted, the lids of his eyes slanting and purr of his voice turning sultry. "Come now dear, I want to taste you."

Heat coiled in me at how hot that made me feel. I was helpless to the tone and let his hands spread my legs, retracting my hands from my face so I could watch him settle between my legs.

Every muscle in my body constricted as his lips placed a kiss directly over my clit that felt so engorged and desperate for his attention.

"Asra," I called again and he didn't make me wait, running his tongue over the area he had just kissed, my body trembling at the sensation.

The original purpose of this had become completely lost from me as Asra showered his attention between my legs, licking and sucking and taking my breath away.

My hands returned to his hair, tightening and gripping harder than before which he responded to with a moan, the pleasure passed back to me through the vibrations on his tongue.

I was trembling, gasping, and moaning, rocking my hips against Asra's face, pulling him harder against me as I was completely lost to the pleasure. I could feel my magic coursing around me, but my full focus was on all of the places where our bodies touched.

In the back of mind was a thread trying to remind me that this was for a charm, but I was so close and couldn't stop, keeping Asra pulled against me who didn't relent and soon as I was crying out, back arching as waves of pleasure rolled through me.

It felt like I was floating, nothing in the world except the two of us, suspended here in ecstasy.

My surroundings began to come back, starting with the soft overstuffed pillows against my back and then the tension in my legs that had clamped down around Asra's head.

"Sorry!" I immediately dropped my legs, releasing their hold but Asra was smiling.

"You don't need to apologize, I like your thighs wrapped around my face."

The thought made me smile and blush. As he sat up his erection came back into view, stiff and sticking outwards towards me. Even having just climaxed, my muscles clenched at the thought of having him inside of me.

He turned and picked up the bowl, dipping a hand into it then wrapping around his cock. A small gasp leaving him as he stroked himself, coating it.

The mixture seemed to soak into the skin and then disappear, leaving it looking clean as if it hadn’t just been slathered.

“Can I?” I asked, holding my hand towards it. Asra had just put his face between my legs yet here I was asking to touch his dick. At least he didn’t laugh at me.

“Yes.”

I wrapped my hand around it, the skin feeling soft and silky, incredibly warm under my touch. I squeezed a bit and tried stroking it but my hand caught on the skin which moved.

“Here, hold it a bit higher,” Asra instructed, moving and guiding my hand to where he wanted it, showing me how to stroke it using the skin to gently glide over it.

A smile tugged at my lips when I heard him groan, pleased I could do this for him. He let me play with him, experimenting with how things felt under my hand. I pulled it away planning on trying to use my mouth when he moved towards me.

His hands wrapped around me, pulling me flush against him and then scooped me up, leaning forward and depositing me on my back. He had never handled me like that before and it had my stomach flipping at the sensation. I wanted more of this Asra.

He crawled over me, catching my lips in a kiss. "Tell me if this hurts at all and I'll go slower."

My breath hitched at the notion of what he was about to do. Wrapping my legs around his waist, he looked between us to align himself then moved his gaze to my face as he slowly pressed in.

I had put things in myself before but it didn't compare to doing it with another hovering over me, able to see his eyes flutter and little twitches of his face from the sensation of entering me.

It stung a little, my body not used to being stretched but it wasn't bad, and when he asked if I was alright I nodded and pulled him down into a kiss.

His body started moving, thrusting slow and long strokes making me clench down on each one. When I moaned he started moving faster.

It felt so different from using an inanimate object, all the angles different along with having the joy of being wrapped around another.

Asra groaned, his eyes seeming to struggle with staying open. He wasn't going to be able to climax until I did, and as wonderful as it felt having him inside of me, I feared I wouldn't be able to.

He lifted his body slightly and I took the opportunity to shove my hand between us, fingers pressing and rubbing over my clit. 

I gasped at the combined sensations, legs tightening around Asra's waist.

"You look so incredibly wonderful in pleasure," Asra said, making me flush at how directly he was looking at my body. "Don't stop," he encouraged when I had paused.

My legs were suddenly grabbed from around him and shoved up against my body, his hands hooked under my knees pinning them there.

Oh- fuck! That gentleness from earlier was replaced by his hips snapping against me, fucking me hard and fast.

"Asra-! Don't. Stop." I moaned, my fingers quickly rubbing circles over myself and causing my body to tremble.

He kept going, keeping up the pace until he was panting and looking like he might float out of this plane of existence if I didn't let him finish soon.

The pleasure was building again the mix of simulations working together until it burst.

My hips rocked up as I came, Asra's movements suddenly becoming jerky as he gasped and finally came to a halt, buried inside of me. We worked on catching our breath.

I felt wet, having been distracted by my own orgasm I hadn't felt him release inside of me, the potion having released the hold on him.

"Where is the stone?" he asked between breaths.

Right, the charm. I had honestly forgotten that's why we were doing this. No, we were doing this because we wanted to. The charm was just a silly excuse.

I pointed to the side of us on the wood floor where it sat. He scooped the rock up from where it laid. Slowly pulling back he slipped out of me and held the rock under me, telling me to push out. It had my face flushing but I listened, the sensation of Asra's seed seeping out of me making it deepen.

With that done he held the rock up so I could see. Both the rock and his hand were coated in a layer of our mixed fluids. It sounded better on paper.

"That's kind of gross," I admitted.

Asra laughed, light and happy. "It is isn't it? Come on, let's take a bath."

Asra stood up, heading to the bathroom, stone in hand hopefully to wash it off. The prospect of sharing a bath with him was delightful and I picked myself up off the floor, following him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Next up will be Jullian.


End file.
